Tides of Extinction
by Agent 5
Summary: Dylan, the son of a genius scientist, gets woken up by his AI Winston 12,000 years in the future. With the help of Marie, Agent 4, and her friends, he tries to adjust to this new world. (STORY NOT BEING WORKED ON, HIGH SCHOOL CAN BE TEDIOUS)
1. Tides of Extinction

**The protag is a 15 year old human who was the son of a professor. The kid's name will be Dylan and he is highly analytical, and keeps his emotions intact when he finds out he's the last human. His father is the best friend of the owner of Judd, and Dylan had always played with Judd as a child. Luckily his father taught him everything he needed to do in the Post-Human world, being he was one of the first to learn of the rising sea levels. His father had created a Single Person shelter with a chamber that could hold a person for up to 20,000 years. He had just finished the first chamber when he found the grim news about the water levels. He had about 1 month to create an AI to help his son when a new species inhabits the Earth by waking him up. After saying his goodbye to his son and sealing the shelter, (Which is underground in a forest) he makes a prayer for his son and takes a pill killing him painlessly on the spot.**

 _ ***The forest is near where Inkopolis Square would eventually be and gets turned into a park over the 12,000 years***_

 **With the AI detecting a new Human like species with a strong source of energy, it awakens Dylan from his chamber. Dylan sheds a couple of heartfelt tears before returning to a straight face. The AI having declared sustainable Oxygen levels, Dylan steps outside, as his adventure in the new world begins.**


	2. Chapter 1: A new species

**2nd Chapter is WAY more interesting, but this explains stuff.**

I open my eyes with blurry vision, hearing the whirrings of machines and computer systems, as memories flood back into my head. The worst part of my memories hit me after remembering.

 **Flood. A Flood. The** _ **Great**_ **flood. The flood that most likely took out every human but myself.** _ **The flood that took my father and friends.**_

I begin to sob before remembering my father's words of what to do. He told me that grieving wouldn't help, but make sure to have a good way to let out my sadness while being productive.

Taking the advice, I wipe my tears and enable the AI's communication mode. "Hello master Dylan, I see that you have woke up after I opened your chamber." says Winston, the name I gave to the AI.

"Hello Winston! Good to see you are still functioning!" I say in a calm yet sad voice. I remember the only 2 reasons that he may have been woken up and I start getting slightly anxious, hoping for one over the other. "So what is the reason you woke me up? Hopefully new species have taken over the Earth, instead of my being the only mammal alive." He says as he starts to sweat.

"Right on spot sir! I've been observing them, not waking you up until I was sure of their behavior patterns." Winston replies, "I deciphered their language a while back and they appear to call themselves inklings. They evolved from squids and now live on land like humans! Their bodies can shift between a humanoid form and squid form, and they're bodies are mostly made of an unknown type of ink."

I sigh in relief. _So they can be human like in appearance when not in squid form?_ _If they share the same reproductive system as humans then maybe we can ha- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING DYLAN!? God it must be those 15 year old instincts. A new species that look like humans take over the earth and the first thing you want to do is mate with them?_

I snap out of my thoughts and ask Winston what the species's social behavior is like.

"Very good question sir! The inklings are almost exactly like humans physically and socially! A noticeable difference is their hair, which isn't even hair, rather, tentacles. They also have pointy ears and a black outside around and connecting their eyes. They have 3 pointy teeth, 2 on top, 1 on the bottom. I will show you an image a camera drone took of one of the females.

Winston shows me a picture of an attractive girl that looks no different than a human besides her hair, eyes, and teeth. I next embarrassedly ask about their reproductive system. _It may be weird but if any human genes are to get passed down he needs to know. Also for other….. Personal reasons… WHY DO YOU THINK THESE THINGS DYLAN!?_

Winston laughs with the human voice he was programmed with and says "Just like a human's, but slow down there cowboy ;) . At the age of 14 they gain full control over both forms and go to a popular city hangout they call Inkopolis Square and participate in battles called turf wars where the objective is to cover the most turf on an area with ink. They can also kill each other in these battles, but turn into a little squid ghost and go to what appears to be a respawn station for them. The call it splatting.

Dylan is taken aback. "Oh no! Does this mean they have wars like humans foolishly did?" _Please don't make the same mistake my race did._

To my knowledge there has only been 1 war between inklings and their octopus counterpart, octolings and octarians. The inklings won this war, forcing the octarians underground while inklings live on the surface along with many other evolved sea creatures like jellyfish, horseshoe crabs, and many more!"

Dylan returns to his normal analytic self after his teenage instinct outburst. "Are the O2 levels outside stable enough for a human?" He asks.

Winston replies cheerfully "Better than ever Sir. Since humans died, therefore stopped polluting the atmosphere, the air is more full than ever. Especially since the new species uses green energy in the form of catfish like creatures called Zapfish, and a giant eel type creature called The Great Zapfish!"

Dylan then has an idea after hearing about the Human safe air. "Winston you may disapprove of this idea but I am going to go to Inkopolis square. Of course I'll hide the features of my head and body that are exclusive to humans with clothes while also wearing the translator assuming you put their inkling language in it."

"Well actually Sir, I was about to suggest that! It's like you read my AI! As long as you stay cautious and don't reveal yourself you should be fine. I suggest you suit up after unsealing the food your father sealed up for you."

After having his first meal in 12,000 and hiding his appearance, Winston unseals the shelter revealing the forest they were in to now be a park. Luckily there were no inklings there at the time. Dylan turned on his Radio/Translator as Winston directs him to Inkopolis.

 **D**

 **That was the end of chapter 1. This is my First Story, but feel free to criticise me all you want. I'll try to adjust my setting to a more fast paced tone later on, but I needed this chapter to be the "Phantom Blood" of this story, and build a foundation for later on. Let me know what you think of this! I'll add a chapter every Sunday so that people have something to look forward to and so that people don't just read in 1 Day. And as always… Stay Fresh!**


	3. Chapter 2: Human meets Inkling

As he makes his way to the square, Dylan notices how human like the area appears. It makes him remember the live feed of the flood swallowing cities whole, along with the families living there. Instead of stopping and crying like many others would, he just calmly breathes in and out. _Don't waste time Dylan, he wouldn't want you to waste time._

"One more right turn and you should be there sir." Winston says, waking him from his thoughts. "Their weapons shoot ink, so if somebody threatens you with one, don't be scared, and de-escalate the situation."

"Got it, arriving in the city now." One look at the city and his jaw drops. It's bright and colorful, along with inhabiting many human like sea creatures. He sees a giant shrimp looking humanoid serving food to a group of inklings. The smell of the food makes his stomach growl. All the inklings in the city look around his age. _NOPE DON'T EVEN DARE THINK THAT AGAIN DYLAN._

He then spots an inkling standing over what appears to be a sewer entrance. She has Long Orange Hai- or, Tentacles? I guess? I don't know what they refer to it as. I notice her looking around for anybody watching before disappearing into the grate. Feeling intrigued he says "This may be reckless but I kinda want to go in after her."

"It should be fine. Anywhere she can go you most likely can."

I make my way over and lift the grate. After checking behind me I hesitantly climb down into the darkness and start walking towards the light at the other end. Once I reach the light I climb up and slightly peak out.

I see the girl from before talking with a more mature looking white tentacled. When he sees the younger girl leave got quietly got out and slowly walked to the unarmed inkling with his hands up in defense just in case. Once he was about 7 feet away she turned around.

~Agent 4's POV~

I've almost reached the next kettle before hearing Marie shout "AGENT 4 WE HAVE A VISITOR! GET BACK HERE JUST IN CASE HE TRIES ANYTHING!" Hearing that I ready my Hero Shot and run back. I see a guy around my age who was wearing a hoodie and mask so I could only see his bright green eyes. His hands were up and he was surprisingly calm for having a gun pointed right at his face. "Put the gun down I'm not an Octoling. I'm not looking for a fight." I heard him say something to… someone afterwords and I yell "Then take out the hoodie and mask! Also state your name! AND WHO YOU WERE TALKING TO'S!"

-Dylan's POV

"Might as well. You're in a secluded place and there's only 2 of them." Winston Decides.

"Alrighty then." I start by taking of the mask. The older inkling sees first and her face turns from wary to curious. I then take off the hoodie, revealing my messy brown hair. I'll call the older inkling whitey for now. "Whitey's" face changes from curiosity to shocked and confused. "There's no way" She says quietly. The younger inkling's face of furiosity stays, but with more determination and a bit more… fear? "MARIE GET AWAY THAT HAS TO BE A NEW OCTO WEAPON" she shouts before shooting tons of ink right in my face. My mouth was open which… means… it's in my mouth. AND IT TASTES LIKE I JUST STUCK MY MOUTH IN A FULL PORT-A-POTTY! I get on my knees and try everything I can to get it out. Spitting, wiping my tongue with my sleeve, scraping it away violently with my fingernails. ANYTHING TO GET THIS RANCID SHIT OUT OF MY MOUTH! Whitey shields me with the umbrella she was holding. "AGENT 4 STOP YOU TRIGGER FINGER FOOL!" Even though she's shouting her voice sounds, somewhat soothing. "Thank you" I say with all the meaning I could put in. I really am, because if any more got in my mouth I don't think I would ever be able to forget how horrible it was. Now I start to feel angry. Only 3 things could cause him to be this enraged. Douchebags, Unneeded Violence, and people talking down about his friends or family.

 **(Pretty much a "What did you just say about my hair?"** **Type of thing.)**

 **?**


	4. Chapter 3: Introductions

-Marie's POV~

I can see the guy better up close and realize my suspicion was probably right. This kid has to be a human. I can tell he's disgusted for some reason. Ink usually splats us, but it probably doesn't affect him. But what it did do was piss him off. I can tell by the way he starts violently shaking, clenching his fists and baring his... WOAH HIS TEETH. THERE'S SO MANY.

 _I should probably tie him up before he attacks her. He shows no anger to me but I'd rather not have to replace Agent 4. Especially since she was opening up to me about her social problems._

"AGENT 4! Help me tie him up before he goes into a ft of rage due to your trigger finger!" I alert to 4.

 _Cod Damnit 4, you're like a little sister to me but you can be annoying at times. In situations like these she really reminds me of how problematic Callie can be. Oh how I miss you. Oh no, he's starting to struggle._

I can feel him start to pull his body towards 4. His arms are just as thin as any inkling around that age, and there is no visible bulk, yet we can barely restrain him. Finally fully tied up, the guy passes out. 4 and I let out a sigh of relief and I give her a silent glare.

Since he's passed out, now is my time to examine what a human that isn't just bones or a couple strands of fossilized strands but rather living and breathing is like. An observation I make is his heat. It's like I'm at the beach just being around him. Not only that, but his skin is so dry, and I can see a spiral pattern on his fingertips. Before I can examine him more I hear a noise coming from the headset he's wearing. I take it off and ask who it is.

-Dylan's POV

Ugh. Where am I? I can feel a cool breeze, and hear weird gurgling noises coming from behind me. I instinctively try to stand of and stretch but realize I'm tied up. Oh yeah, thats what happened. Damnit did I lose my cool? Wait, I don't feel my headset. "Hello? Winston?" I hear the gurgles stop, and hear footsteps behind me coming close. _They must be talking with Winston. I hope. Hopefully they didn't just smash the headset._

Luckily, I can feel one of them put the headset on my head. "Dylan? Is that you?" Oh thank god. "Yeah Winston I'm awake. So can one of you untie me now?". "Sorry about that." Whitey says while untying me. "We had to because of your lash out. Winston filled us in on everything. Nice to meet you, I'm Marie." She says with her hand out. I gladly shake it. _Great, now I don't need to refer to her as Whitey. What was I thinking, that's such a stupid name. With more time to observe her, she's wearing a kimono and her white hair is up in a… Ponytail? Maybe, I don't know. What I do know is that she's rocking the style. I wouldn't mind getting up in those DMs. Damnit. I did it again this is even worse than before! You just met her! She's talking and you're thinking these thoughts you little pervert? Plus, she's probably way out of YOUR league you ugly bastard._ _ **Yare Yare Da-**_ _I mean,_ _ **Good Grief**_ _._

"And over there is Agent 4. Her real name is Jamie, but don't let people know they're the same person." The girl is really red and looking away from me. I can't blame her, I don't think I could look a guy I just shot, in the eyes. "Hey it's alright. It was a misunderstanding. Plus, I don't hold grudges." She nods her head and starts losing her redness.

She's finally able to look me in the eyes. Her eyes are... bright purple? What in the world? Then again, that isn't the most catastrophic difference I've seen so far. "Maybe I can give you a tour of Inkopolis as an apology for shooting you." She says with a shy grin. "Gladly, as long as you don't reveal my identity to anybody, a tour would be great! I want only you two to know about me for now. I wouldn't be a big fan of being dissected by some sort of scientist, or displayed in a zoo.

 **(As you can see, Dylan puts himself down. I call that trait, realism. I hope you all enjoy inconsistent upload schedules! Fight scene coming soon, so don't get bored just yet. Before the fight I will do a song request that helped me make portions of the small fight interesting.)**


	5. Chapter 4: Tunnel Talk

Before we enter the tunnel I better observe her features other than her eyes and hair. She looks around my age and like every other inkling I've seen, they're skin looks slippery and smooth. Her legs suggest she has to run around alot and I can see calicces on her hands that seem to be from gun use. _Since I heard Marie call her Agent 4, she must have to do some kind of field work. But who were Agents 1,2, and 3?_

Once again entering the tunnel, I decide to get to know a bit more about Jamie, as well as Inkling culture.

"So uhhhhh how old are you Jamie? I'm TECHNICALLY about to turn 12,016 years old if you consider all that sleeping being alive" I say with the most amount of voice cracks I can muster, earning a small giggle from Jamie.

"16. Once Inklings reach the age of 14, they gain full control over their squid and human forms, allowing them to play turf war and live on their own."

Confused, I ask "Two questions. One, 14!? Humans still live with their parents and go to school at that age! Two, what is a turf war?".

"You don't know what turf war is? I'm surprised Winston didn't tell you! He must've wanted you to find out yourself, **(Or maybe I'm just lazy)** since he told us pretty much everything about you. And I mean everything. Perhaps a little TOO much. Even *COUGH* pointing out the fact humans and Inklings have the same genitalia *COUGH*". _WINSTON. HE'S LUCKY I DON'T RIP OUT HIS CIRCUITS AFTER THIS ONE! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE ASKED HIM THAT QUESTION. HE'S AI BUT UNDERSTANDS HOW TO FEEL EMOTION AND. SONUVABITCH._

"Aaaaaannnnnnyyyyyways, Turf War is a sport where 4 players go against another 4 players and try to ink the most turf."

"And I'm assuming that you shoot each other if somebody tries taking that turf?" She nods "And if you get hit you have to go back to base right?" I say, attempting to wrap my head around it.

"Actually, this may be a shock for you since you only get one life but… we splat each other." Seeing my once again confused expression she says "Or temporarily killing each other as you would put it." How can you only temporarily kill somebody? "After we splat each other our ghosts have to find a respawn nearby before it's too late." She says as slowly and nonchalantly as she can. " So you…. You fight over land and splat each other as a sport/job?". "Well I ummmmmm, well yeah." She seems kinda embarrassed

"It sounds pretty fun! Sadly, I don't think I'd be able to play, speaking that I'm human, and to say the least we humans can't turn into squids or shoot ink weapons.

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot about that. But maybe we can have Sheldon make some sort of device designed to allow you to play turf like us inklings!"

"Yeah that would be cool. Wait, did you just say Sheldon!?" _There's no way. My uncle was named Sheldon. Sheldon worked with my father occasionally as an engineer. He was genius, just like my father, but wanted to live a more layback life with my Aunt and Cousins. No, just has to be a coincidence._

"Do you know him? He's the horseshoe crab who runs Ammo Knights, the weapon shop."

*Sigh* "No. I just used to know somebody named Sheldon." _Better to keep my sadness to myself rather than wrapping others in it. They're treating me like a friend they've known for good while, besides me being a thought to be dead species and just met them. It would be rude to get others involved. Oh great, I think she noticed something was wrong. Great job retard._

"Is something wrong Dylan? You seem kinda enveloped in your thoughts." She points out with a face of worry.

"No no, it's nothing. Also, thank you! You've known about me for the 3 hours I was out cold, but have known ME for like, 10 minutes, and you're treating me like a friend. Winston may have explained our situation but I appreciate your kindness." I expected to have her constantly on edge like humans would if they found a living member of an extinct species talking to them.

"It's nothing. You seem like a pretty nice guy, and from what Winston told me about what happened I can't imagine being in your situation! I would crumple like paper in your situation yet you can tank through it like nothing. If at any point you're feeling down just let me know!"

 _I still refuse to get anybody else involved in MY problems. No matter how much they insist me to let out my sadness to them I won't._ "It's alright Jamie, I'm perfectly fine other than a bit of homesickness. Besides, you guys are almost exactly like humans! If I was blind I would have thought I've been talking to one! Let's just get back to getting to know each other!" I'm genuine on that. I feel like I connect to her in a way. "By the way, do you have to walk down this dark tunnel everyday? Not only that but it reeks. But hey, I guess duty calls. Speaking of which, why did Marie call you Agent 4? And why were you there in the first place?" I'd like to hear, but I can tell it's probably a long story.

"Maybe I can tell you tomorrow, since it's a long story…" Like I thought. "I also forgot to tell you, Inklings are able to control if they can see in the dark or not. So the only real downside is the smell. Well looks like we're at the exit. Maybe we can get to know each other more later!"

"That would be great! I would love to hear some stories from the Inkling world and tell some stories from the human world!" I say gladly.


	6. Chapter 5: Fight

***WARNING:If you are not a fan of strong amounts of cursing then I would not recommend reading this particular chapter. Too say the least, Dylan can get very pissed off.**

Exiting the tunnel I once again admire the beauty of the city. The first place Jamie took me was the store Ammo Knights that she told me about although, she made the visit short, and I can already tell why. Sheldon seemed to be really enthusiastic about weapons, and could probably talk about them for hours upon hours." She next took me to a shoe store named Shella Fresh. I'd much rather call it hella fresh. It just seems more natural for me. Anyways, this was run by a Spider Crab. She seemed to go fast through each store. Can't blame her, I mean, how interesting can clothes be? The other stores were run by what seemed to be a Sea Slug and a Jellyfish. After the tour was over, she pointed towards what she said to be the lobby.

"The lobby is where you go before you do turf war and other battles! And that big screen up there is where the news come on. The news is run by two musicians named Pearl and Marina. Pearl is a short inkling, while Marina is a tall Octoling! They always make fun of each other in a playful way. Although Pearl is usually the one getting clowned with her energetic attitude." Jamie keeps going on and on about the two and I sub-consionciansly drown her out.

She must really love them for her to go on about them for this long. I haven't seen this much fangirling since I asked my cousin Mia who Taylor Swift was.

Looking around the square I notice a group of four surrounding an inkling on the ground. The inkling was short, and he had white and pink hair up in a ponytail. He had bruises all over him and his face was clearly wet. I could already tell what was happening. But why was nobody stopping them? They were in the middle of the plaza, so you can tell everybody is able to see them. Jamie finally stops talking about the celebrities and notices what I'm looking at.

"UGH, that asshole Kevin. I'm usually kinda shy but whenever I see him doing this stuff I can't stand it Pisses me off how he just attacks people for being different. I would kick his ass if he didn't have his gang and I wasn't a girl. By the way Dylan, female inklings have a larger ink sack than males, so they are slightly better than males when it comes to ink fights, but males have stronger physical strength, making them better at hand on hand fights." Without thinking I start to walk over.

 **Jamie's POV**

 _Wait a minute. Shit, I've seen that look on Dylan's face before! It was the look he had after I shot him! The way he lashed out before even though he was tied was fearsome…. Wait a minute, with that kind of jagged movement his disguise would come off. Shit, this is my fault! I should have kept his attention instead of going on about Off the Hook! Great job Jamie! I'm sure he'll want to be your friend after you let his identity get revealed in front of the whole Cod Damn square! Hope you enjoy still only having your two friends and brother to talk to you moron. It's alright Jamie! You just gotta calm him down!_ "D-Dylan p-p-lease don't lash out!"

"What are you talking about Jamie? I'm perfectly calm. I'm just going over to "Introduce" myself to Kevin, and help that Inkling out. And by "Introduce" I mean whoop his fucking ass."

Double Shit, he's way more angry than he was with me. THINK OF SOMETHING! QUICK JAMIE! "Dylan stop! This will bring attention to yourself" I say in a whisper shout. IT'S NO USE! I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO MAKE SURE HIS DISGUISE DOESN'T COME OFF!

As Dylan gets closer to the 4, Kevin notices Dylan approaching and alerts his gang. They try to menace Dylan by turning around all at the same time but Dylan doesn't even flinch."Well it looks like somebody isn't a fan of what we're doing." He looks behind Dylan noticing me "Oh, and look who it is. Is he your 3rd friend? Congrats on reaching your new record. I'm surprised he can even stand within a couple feet of you with all the ugliness radiating off of you. Probably because he's just as ugly! He's so hideous that he has to hide his face! Hey buddy where'd you get one of those masks, you could give one to Jamie over here, you'd be doing the world a huge favor!" Each one of those attacks hurt bad. Wait a minute, did Dylan's fists clench harder after hearing him insult me? No, must be my mind playing tricks on me, why would he care about me, I'm so bland and uninteresting, I'm like a cardboard cutout.

Dylan's POV

 _That bastard. Couldn't just keep the insults to me, had to bring poor Jamie into this. I've barely known her, but I can tell she's shy, and probably insecure about herself. Makes me want to kick his ass even more than I already do. But I have to wait. The reason I have to wait is to let the boy escape. Ever since they turned around he started crawling towards what appeared to be a studio with two girls in it._ "What do you have to say face mask?" _The kid almost has reached the door._ "I SAID WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY? ARE YOU RETARDED? SPEAK!" _He's safe._

"My name's Dylan. The reason I hadn't been speaking is to distract you until that kid escaped. I'm also here to kick your ass."

"Clever are you? Didn't really matter much, since we were about to be done with him anyways. The only thing you did was replace him with yourself. And you think you can kick my ass? You must have some really stupid parents to have yourself be so idiotic. You don't even know how to count! There's 4 of us and 1 of you. Fuck it, I'm done talking, lets beat his ass.

 **RECOMMENDED SONG:"JoJo's Bizarre Adventure-Stardust Crusaders OST-Stardust Crusaders"**

 _Took long enough, now let's tussle you fucking chad._

Two of his dumbasses stepped forward one of them throws the first punch I simply catch it with my left hand. It feels squishy and rubbery, like somebody threw a hand shaped piece of slime at me. Oh, yeah, they don't have any bones. Looks like the only thing I'll be breaking is their faces. Since he's close to me, I do a powerful uppercut, sending him flying. What the hell? I'm not that strong. That was strong enough for me to be a Protag of that show I used to watch called JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Seeing my power, the remaining three surround me and attempt to attack me from all directions seeing the strategy, I run towards the weakest looking of them. His face goes from confident to horrified in the matter of a second. I grab him by his legs and swing him right into his buddy.

That just leaves me and Kevin. He gets on his knees and starts begging me "Please don't hurt me! I'll never harass anybody again! You won't ever see my face again! I move to some urban country town! Just please don't hurt me!"

"You swear to never again?" "I swear on my hearts!" "Fine, now go" I say before turning to walk away. But then I hear him holster something.

"Oh Dyyyyyyylaaaaan. You stay right there and don't move an inch. I have my splattershot pointed right at your back. You are going to let me beat you senseless or I'll shoot you til' the brink of death. HeHeHeAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA." Sucks for him that I'm not inkling.

"Fine, then just get it over with already." I say turning around "I SAID NOT TO MOVE" He shoots a couple shots with his splattershot, while I just give him a menacing look. Seeing that they don't affect me he tries again, and again, and again. Until I'm right in front of him.

"Didn't you say you were gonna shoot me? Like this?" I turn the gun around and shot him right on the cheek. Since he was a different color than the ink he fired it hurt him. He screamed out in pain with the ink burning his cheek.

He once again gets on his knees and begs again "Please forgive me!" "Tsk. Ask forgiveness from all your victims. As for me, I never had any intention of forgiving you." :"P-Please! I'll give you the 5,00) coins I stole from him!"

" **Good Grief**. You truly are the lowest scum in history. The debt you owe…. CAN'T BE PAYED WITH COINS. I do my signature uppercut first, sending him airborne, once he gets to eye level I d Hook. Last, I grab his legs and start spinning around, in my head I think _**So long gay bow- I mean, so long asshole**_ before letting him go, sending flying to the studio where the girls were catering to the injured boy. Kevin hit the glass, scaring the three inside.

 _Ahhhhh, that felt good. Wait a minute, how come my face feels less cramped and I can feel a breeze in my hair. Oh fuck. My disguise came off. Not only that, BUT THE WHOLE FUCKING SQUARE WAS LOOKING AT ME. YOU BET YOUR ASS I'M BOLTING!_ I run as fast as I came back through the route I took to get there. "DYLAN ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME RIGHT NOW?" _Wait, Winston? Was he trying to talk to me that entire time? I talk to him when I get back, I'm almost out of breath._ Once I reach the bunker and seal it I pass out, falling onto the hard cold ground.

 **How'd you enjoy the fight? In the beginning it was original but then evolved into a Splatoon version of the Steely Dan beat down. Seeya!**


	7. Chapter 6: Parents

**Hello again! I'm just gonna give some tips for reading more lay back chapters like this of my story. When I make chapters like these, and read chapters like these. I like to listen to calm music. My personal go to piece is a Splatoon song. Crazy right? It's almost like I'm making an entire story around that game with how much of it's music I listen to. Anyways, I'm listening to "Tide Goes Out - Splatoon Music Extended" A.K.A, Marie's solo. I highly recommend not just listening to it now, but listening to it on the daily.**

 **And as always… Stay Internally Oppressed!**

 **Jamie's POV**

My jaw is wide open, and I'm not the only one, everybody in the plaza saw that, even Off the Hook. And everybody had a phone out, taking thing Dylan ran, he would have been swarmed by Inklings asking him to join their Splatoon. Luckily Marie said that she and Winston got into communication with each other, and can talk to each other as long as they're on the same radio channel. I have to get back to Marie before Inklings start questioning me, since I was with Dylan before it happened. Since there were the Jelly Police cuffing Kevin up since he pulled his gun out on Dylan. I make it back to Marie and quite honestly feel like I was the one on the other side of Dylan's attacks. _Everybody who was recording that would obviously notice me standing behind Dylan! My face was gonna be everywhere on Social Media! Hopefully Dylan and Kevin took most of the attention away from me. Be productive Jamie. Inform Marie. This isn't about yourself._ "MARIE! DYLAN GOT IN A FIGHT AND HI-"

"I already know Agent 4."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah. Winston has a camera installed in Dylan's headset. Dylan's father made sure that once the headset was on it held on tight. It also has many features that allow Winston to help Dylan the best he can. For instance, a Heart Rate Monitor, Brain Wave Detector, Translator, and even an Epi-Pen ready to be injected on a moments notice. Hell, he even created three backups just in case." Marie answers.

 _Wow. I wish my parents cared about me that much. I haven't seen them since they dropped me off at my brother's place and supplied me with my Newbie Turf Gear._ "Dylan's father must have really cared about him staying safe."

I can hear winston talk into the headset I was wearing. "Dylan was an only child, due to the fact his mother died after giving birth to him. Not only that, but Dylan and his father were very close. They never fought and always had a similar thought process. They were so similar you wouldn't be able to tell them apart other than looks. Unlike Dylan, his father had brown eyes, blonde straight hair, and a very round face. Dylan however, looked like his mother with his messy brown hair and the odd trait of changing eye color."

 _Wait, Dylan's eyes change color? I've only seen them as green. Wait a minute, I could have sworn that both times that he got angry his eyes changed to a light shade of blue. Wait a minute, WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS?_ "Who cares about that stuff right now! Is Dylan all right?!"

"Dylan is perfectly fine thankfully! He passed out as soon as he closed the bunker and got to the ground." Winston says.

"But the real question is Jamie, are you fine? Right now you seemed to care about Dylan a lot. I think somebody already has a crush on our new friend." Marie said in her best gosip voice.

My face turns ketchup red. _How in the world can she see through me so easily? I do kinda like him already. But would he really like me back in the same sort of way? He probably sees me as a frie- no not even a friend. It was my fault his disguise came off. If I had been able to calm him down, he wouldn't have got so enraged. But at the same time, what about that poor white inkling? Cod, Jamie you're so selfish. You're thinking about if Dylan will hate you because you didn't stop him, where if you did stop him, that poor Inkling boy would have got beat up even more._

"Are you still with us Jamie? You seem really deep in **thoughts** over there." Marie says with a wink.

That makes me even more red, if that's even possible. "I-I Umm I-I-I'm fine. Just thinking about if Dylan would want to meet my friends." _That's actually a good question. Why wasn't I thinking about that._

"Suuuuure. I'll let you off this time but if we ever mention Dylan and you go into that state again we might have to schedule a trip to the movies for you two."

"NEXT TOPIC! Hey Winston?"

"Yes Ms. Inkblot?"

"Could you tell us a bit more abou-, wait, how did you know my last name?"

"As soon as you told me who you both were, my systems automatically looked for information on you two. It was easy to find information on Marie, being how famous she is, but for you, it was a bit harder. They run the Inkblot Art academy, yet you and your brother were hard to find. It's like they didn't want to mention your existence. I searched through an Inkling ID. Database until I found your name right next to your brother's." Winston states.

"My parents don't like Gary and I. They only care about our eldest brother Derek, who wants to eventually run the Art Academy. Gary and I have always wanted to be professional Ink Battlers, and our parents hate us for it. They always call it a dumb hobby that people have and not a real job. So they left my brother at inkopolis 2 years ago when he turned 16. They weren't cruel enough to leave us without money, they gave him 50,000 coins to get basic needs, but the only time they've talked to him was when they informed him I was coming over 2 months ago. They haven't talked to me since either." I say sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear about that Jamie. I may have woke up when you were already halfway through the story, but I heard enough to feel bad." Dylan said. _Wait. He heard all that? I'm so embarrassed. I was telling him about how if he had any problem to talk to him and now he heard about me? I feel like such a hypocrite now._ "But hey, like what you said to me. If you want to, you can talk to me. I'll be straight with you. I'm not immune to sadness either. Anyways, ironic as it is, I'm tired, despite my 12,000 year nap! So I think I'm going to sleep. I recommend you guys should as well. It's been a long day. Good night!"

"Good night Dylan. I think I'll take your suggestion, I need all of this to sink in. How about you Jamie?" Marie says with a yawn.

"Yep. I should get home soon before my brother starts worrying about me." I say. Being the day is done, I hand my headgear over to Marie and start heading home. _Well this was an interesting day to say the least. Should I tell Gary? No, I'll wait til' I get Dylan's Permission._ Arriving home, Gary offers me some grilled salmon, but I tell him I'm not hungry, and want to go to sleep. I say good night before lying down, and let the waves of sleep fall over me.

 **I'll end the chapter here since I myself want to get some sleep, since I stayed up so late last night making the 2 chapters. I've noticed many people dislike these slow pace sections, so I tried making it as interesting as I could! Let me know if you think this worked better than the other calm section. All criticisms really help me better shape the story to cater to people's tastes. So have a good Night/Morning/Afternoon, or whatever time you're watching this at!**


	8. Chapter 7: Inkopolis News

**Once again, I suggest listening to "Tide Goes Out" while reading this.**

 **Dylan's POV**

"Hey Winston rotate to the bed compartment for me please." I say tiredly.

"No. Not until you tell me why you did that! Your disguise came off! You wanted to stay incognito right!? What would your father think! I gives his own life to allow you to live yours, and this is how you repay him! What if somebody finds out what you are! They would find you and try to study you! You wouldn't be living, you would only be not dying!" Winston says aggressively.

"W-W-WELL ONLY A COUPLE PEOPLE COULD HAVE SAW ME R-RIGHT? THERE'S NO WAY THEY WOULD BE QUICK ENOUGH TO PULL O-OUT T-T-THEIR PHONE RIGHT? IT ONLY TOOK A COUPLE M-M-MINUTES R-R-R-RIGHT?" I already know the answer to that.

"Then why don't you see for yourself!" Winston projects a news report on his screen. I see the two girls from before on the TV screen. They must be the Marina and Pearl Jamie was talking about.

"Y'all know what time it is!" the white and pink one shouts.

"It's Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square" the purple and green one calmly says.

"You may be wondering why Marina and I are doing this report, since we've already done one an Hour ago."

"The reason is because a fight broke out in the middle of the square! You may have seen videos all over Squidbook and Splatchat from different angles with no context at all."

"So Marina and I are gonna clear it up with somebody involved!"

"Our interview will actually be with Pearl's twin Brother Daemon! Sadly though, he was being bullied by the jerks that got beat up. He heard enough of the situation to understand what the general gist was. "

 **(Play on the name Diamond since I wanted their names to match! Diamond seemed like more of a name for a female.)**

The kid from earlier that I saved came on screen and sat on the beanbag next to Pearl. He had bandages and band-aids on various parts of his body.

"Hello! I bet a lot of people didn't know I even existed! You see, I came here to visit sis since I haven't seen her since she moved to Inkopolis! Pearl used to live in Jelly Town, participating in country singing con-"

"I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH BRO LETS JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!"

"Fine, Fine, Calm down sis. Well, it started when I was walking to your studio. Along the way, I asked somebody for directions. His name was Kevin. Kevin just said "Ha, why would I give directions to the Off the Hook studio to somebody as short and stupid as you? What, so you can spy on them and take tons of pictures?" annoyed, I told him the truth, and that I was Pearl's brother coming to visit. He just snorted and called a group of his 3 friends over. "You want to know what you really are? You're our next punching bag." Hearing that, I bolted towards the big tower in the center of Inkopolis. The guys gave chase and by the time I reached the Square I was out of breath. I then tripped and fell right on my face in the middle of the square. I tried to get up but kevin kicked my down and I fell on my back. Looking up, the guys had barely broke a sweat. They started kicking me a bunch while spewing out insults. **( has stopped responding).**

That is, until HE came over. At first, I thought it was another member of Kevin's gang but that wasn't the time to observe him, since they were distracted, I crawled towards the studio. I was in audible distance that whole time. Kevin started insulting him, but that seemed to have no effect. That is, until he started insulting the girl behind him. I think I heard Kevin call her Jamie. Anyways, when Kevin started to insult Jamie, I could have swore that the guys eyes changed color from a dark green to a Sky Blue. It was freaky, but at the same time, astonishing. I had made it to the studio door and stood up. Only then did he speak. I heard him say something along the lines of him being a distraction for me and something about kicking Kevin's ass. The gang turned around and looked at me so I bolted inside. Sis' and Marina helped me get patched up. One of the studio workers told us a fight was about to start outside and then you know what happened from there." The report shows footage from a side angle of the whole fight. And of course, my disguise came off. I see myself relax, but then panic. I run past the guy recording without even noticing his existence.

Winston turns the screen off. I feel both Proud and Stupid at the same time. _WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DYLAN? What was I thinking. Shit Shit Shit Shit SHIT. They may have portrayed me as the good guy but there's no way they won't notice my differences. But at the same time, maybe you'll get yourself some fangirls if you catch my drift. Shut the fuck up perv Dylan there's no space for you in this conversation right now. Fine asshole, I'll go perv somewhere else in Dylan's mind. Thank you for listening for once I was saying, just because you're being portrayed as the good guy, it doesn't mean people won't try to take you._

"Well here's your bed! I'll let you think about what has gone on this one day all night." Winston says before turning off his communication system.

*Sigh* I get on the bed and begin going deep in thought

 _To be Continued…. But don't worry because there will be a chapter on Dylan's thoughts._


	9. Chapter 8: Reversible Sadness

**Hello again! Like I said before, I will now out updates in the beginning of chapters from now on!**

 **Update 8/19/18 (yes, that is the format I will follow for update names):**

 **I'm currently writing down ideas for a side series that will eventually leak into this series. It won't be as focused on Romance, and will be more designed around Adventure.**

 **This chapter's song request is a sad one. It's called:**

" **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Irreversible Sadness"**

 **Do keep in mind that this chapter touches on themes of light depression in Dylan. Sometimes when you feel down, you like to talk to your friends or family. Kinda hard to do when all of them are dead. ONTO THE SAD CHAPTER.**

 _What happened today? I meet a new species, get shot at by weapons that shoot INK, got into a fight, and now my face was seen on live television. Albeit I was shown in a positive light but like I said before, IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT I'M HUMAN. Ugh. If only dad had never created this thing….. If only._

 _What is the point of living? The human race is gone. My friends are gone. My family is gone. My father is gone. AND MY MOTHER IS LONG PAST DEATH, DUE TO ME! What is the point of even taking another breath!? How come yesterday for me was 12,000 fucking years ago! If I hadn't been put in this god damned cryocell, I would be with them right now. I would be with them in whatever afterlife exists. I'd finally be able to see my own damn mother. But no. I'm here. Underground in a bunker, with no family to talk to, or hug, or share laughs with._

 _No. It's just a diamond shell lying on his bed, refusing to let his emotions leak, until he implodes. And after he implodes, the diamond shell is empty. It shows cracks, but nothing can be seen. Only the empty void where Joy, Compassion, Care, and Pride, once lived._

I stop holding it in. I break out into a full on silent cry. I feel sad, lonely and depressed. But soon, I start to feel angry.

 _YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH! YOU PLACED ME IN A CHAMBER, WHERE I WOULD SLEEP FOR 12 WHOLE MILLENNIUMS, AND WAKE UP ON MY OWN! ON MY OWN EXCEPT FOR AN AI YOU BARELY PUT ANY EFFORT IN! MEANWHILE, YOU'RE WITH EVERYBODY YOU KNOW AND LOVE, IN SOME SORT OF AFTERLIFE!_

 _Calm yourself Dylan, calm yourself. You are the selfish bastard. He loved you. He loved you with all his might! He loved you enough to save you. He could have easily put himself in that chamber, and given you the death pill to swallow. No. Instead, he put you in there. And he even gave emotions to the AI that was helping you, so that you wouldn't feel lonely like you are now! FOR ALL YOU KNOW, THERE IS NO AFTERLIFE! IT'S JUST A PLAIN OF NOTHINGNESS. YOU DON'T LIVE ON AS A SPIRIT, YOU JUST CEASE TO EXIST! DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT YOU SELFISH BASTARD?!_

 _THAT'S ENOUGH! No more dwelling on the past! You have new friends! You have Jamie and Marie! Maybe Jamie can introduce you to her friends! You loved your father, and your father loved you. When you see her tomorrow, you better open up to her about your sadness. You can repay her by talking to her about her sadness!_

I stop crying, and slowly, I start to smile. _Forget about Yesterday! Focus on tomorrow._ I go to sleep, excited for _Tomorrow_.

 **I know it's short, but I wanted to be emotional with this one. If you didn't put on the music I recommended, that's perfectly fine. As long as it has a sad theme to it, it would work for this. Seeya!**


	10. Chapter 9: S3riAlKIIll3r

**I'm dead serious with this request this time. To understand the situation optimally, I need you to play this OST. Do you understand? The OST is called:**

 **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Another Face, same mind**

 **Just a small warning, this can get more mature later in the chapter, but nothing to bad. A** **s always, enjoy the chapter….**

 **#* &$ #&?*^$&* ^#$*&^$*&^ ?**

 _Once again able to sleep soundly, knowing nobody will know of my…... hobby. For a bit, that human had me worried. Luckily it was the Ketchup or Mayo Splatfest, so everybody he met thought he was just some team ketchup kid who was trying to prank people. If he was saved, scientists would eventually decipher his language. After that, I would have been done for. It does not matter now. I can keep living my quiet life, without any disturbances. Fate will forever be on the side of-_

"AHHHH!" _W-W-What was that? I-I-I-It's like I heard somebody's thoughts. Argh._ I suddenly feel a sharp pain in the middle of my stomach. _W-W-W-W-What the hell? It feels like I got stabbed by a knife!_ I lift up my shirt to reveal… Nothing? I suddenly make a grim theory. _But no. No that's not possible. By all laws of science this isn't fucking possible! There has to be another explanation. Is it possible? I have no clue what type of effects that cryo chamber could have had on my brain. Surely telepathy wouldn't be gained this way. Surely telepathy doesn't exist right!?_ I come to another grim realization. _If. If to say that I do now have telepathy. Did the thoughts I hear. Did that man?_

My breathing intensifies, and my thoughts go rampid. THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE

 _Did he kill a human? But how. I should be the only one. This isn't possible. Or is it, you couldn't know Dylan. I mean, squids took over the panet. If that can happen, what's to say telepathy can't? Might as well accept it…. But the next issue… HE KILED A HUMAN! YOU JUST SAW INTO THE MIND OF A KILLER! A QUIET LIFE? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?_

My breathing goes through the roof, and Winston naturally turns on.

"DYLAN? WHAT'S GOING ON? YOUR BREATHING IS GOING CRAZY! CALM DOWN, IN AND OUT! IN AND OUT!"

 _Shhhhh, calm yourself, calm yourself. Think about what calms you most. Dad. Think about dad. Think about Dad. What he would do in this situation is breathe. Iiiiiiiinnnnnn, ooooouuuuuttt._

"Good. Thank goodness you're okay. I thought something horrible happened." Winston says, relieved.

"I-I-I-I-I… I-I c-can't e-e-explain r-r-r-r-right n-n-n-n-n-now."I barely manage to stutter out. I have never been this horrified in my life. I was never really afraid watching those scary movies, even when I was little. Reason being, that in the end, none of it was real. But this. But **him**. This is real. This is a serial killer that seems quite experienced with killing. He wasn't even shocked about finding a human. Does that mean. No. Nonononononononono. Does he actively hunt down humans?! I didn't even know that other humans were still alive. Although, it would be quite probable. Dad wasn't the only genius scientist at the time. There were probably many others just like Dad. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK ABOUT! THIS IS TOO MUCH! TELEPATHY, SERIAL KILLER, OTHER HUMANS BEING KILLED, MY OWN SURVIVAL!

These were the thoughts I had before blacking out.

 _ **End OST here.**_

 **Marie's POV**

*YAAAAAAAAAWN*. _Ugh, what woke me up._ Reading my squid phone's notification it reads "Emergency Call from, WINSTON.". _Emergency call? What could have happened._ I put on my "RedTeath" headset (Play on BlueTooth). Immediately I hear winston.

"Hello? Marie is that you?" He asks. _He's talking quite fast, is everything all right?_ I can already tell the answer to that question. I start getting dressed while Winston informs me of what's wrong.

"Yeah, it's me. Is everything alright over there?"

"No. Dylan had woke up a couple minutes ago, and his breathing went insane! I asked him what was wrong, but he kept stuttering a bunch. I could tell he had something to say, but he blacked out! His breathing is pretty fast and his heart rate is near a dangerous level! I need you to get over here. I'll give you the location on your phone."

 _Carp, this is bad._ "I'll be over there as fast as I can! Is it alright if I text the location and situation to Agent 4?" By the time I'm done that sentence I've already made it to the square.

"That would be perfect! He seems quite close with Jamie already, she could probably help get some info out of him.." He answers.

Apparently the bunker was in the middle of a park. I'm surprised it wasn't found a while ago. Winston instructs me where it is and how to open it. I've reached the bottom, I can see Dylan was shaking rapidly and breathing like he had just run a marathon. I could see veins on his head pop out! But he was asleep. _This is worse than I thought._

"DYLAN WAKE UP! THIS IS MARIE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

 **Start playing the same OST from earlier again.**

His eyes open suddenly and he jumps up. He scares me by being so sudden, and I fall backwards on the floor. He starts randomly shouting words, switching between his language and ours. _The translator is working, it's just that he's in such a panic that technology can't even help. The translator starts working again and I can understand the nonsense he's shouting._

"TELEPATHY, KILLER, HUMANS, MY SURVIVAL, TELEPATHY I HAVE TELEPATHY! DON'T FOCUS ON THAT RIGHT NOW YOU BUFFOON! THERE'S A SERIAL KILLER ON THE LOOSE THAT HUNTS HUMANS! WELL WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT IT? THE BEST WE CAN DO IS SURVIVE!" He falls backwards onto the bed, but still stays awake. His breathing starts to regulate, and the veins disappear. Looking behind me, I could see Jamie in a face of both Confusion, Fear, and mostly Worry.

"Dylan. It's Jamie, you're safe, we are in your bunker right now. Just please tell us what happened when you catch your breath." Jamie says.

"For now we're" *heavy breathing* "safe, but **HE'LL** find me. **HE'LL** find me and kill me. I don't know who **HE** is, but what I do know. Is that **HE** murdered up to ten humans by now. But that is hardly a DENT! **HE** HAS KILLED AT LEAST ONE HUNDRED INKLINGS! And do you want to know what **HE** does to them? **HE** decapitates them."

Both Inkling's are scared for their life, and are frozen in fear.

 **HE** has some sort of machine, that once **HE** knocks the victim out, places it on their head. And then it decapitates them. With Inklings, it's clean, and their body just disappears. But with the 5 humans I saw. It was bloody. Their body remained, and spewed out blood from the neck. Except for his 5 other human kills. He seemed to have forgot about getting their heads. 3 died by strangling, while one was repeatedly stabbed in the chest over and over, even post-mortum. The last one though. The last one was stabbed once in the gut. He still managed to run away though. It was during some sort of competition. I think it was something over Ketchup vs. Mayo."

The two gasp, already assuming what happened.

"Since you inklings have never seen blood before, people just thought it was a guy on the ketchup team playing a prank on them, despite his crying. They couldn't even understand him anyways, since he didn't have a translator. In fact, none of the humans did. And I'm next. MY FACE APPEARED ON LIVE NEWS! **HE'LL** chase me, **HE'LL** always chase me, **HE'LL** always chase me, there's no escape now." Dylan's eyes rollback into his head before closing from Dylan passing out.

 _ **Cliffhanger…Story will resume in two days. I'll let you think this chapter out before over-whelming your mind with another.**_


	11. Chapter 10: Many things

*Yaaaaaaawn.* _Ugh, why is my body so sore? Was I doing sit-ups in my sleep?_ I open my eyes to see Jamie and Marie!? "Oh uhhhhhh, hi guys. So when did you get here and why are you here?"

"So wait, you don't remember earlier?" Jamie asks.

"I was awake earlier?" I'm confused. _What are they talking about? I slept perfectly fine last night. Although, I do remember hearing something about Ketchup or Mayo. If I remember correctly, I woke up in the middle of the night and yelled out Ketchup for some reason. I think_

"I think it's best if he doesn't remember. It would probably bring back the memories and have him go into a pa- I mean state of laughter. Ah whatever, I'll tell him anyways. So an hour ago, you had Winston give us the location to the bunker. Jamie had went down the ladder and you came from behind and scared her. She instinctively punched you without seeing it was just you." Marie answers.

"Oh. Hahaha. That must have been one hard punch!" _I don't believe that story for one second.. We can talk about this later. After last night, I wanna have some fun! I'm gonna need to up my disguise game._ _ **Quiet Life**_ _. What in the world? I heard somebody say that but nobody was talking right now. Must be something from earlier. What does that mean anyways? Were we talking about urban areas earlier?_

"Hey Marie, can I talk with you in private?" Jamie says.

"Uhhh, sure." Marie replies.

The two leave the bunker, leaving me confused. _They must be talking about what REALLY happened earlier. Or, you stop being paranoid. Maybe Jamie has a thing for you and didn't want you finding that out. Ugh. Thats annoying, but not vulgar, so I'll let you slide this time perv. Not vulgar? Try me. I bet that she'd be all up for you getting in those wa-. NOPE. YOU CROSSED THE LINE AGAIN. What? I was gonna say WAAAAAALMAAAAAR-. Get the fuck out of here, we're thinking about something serious right now, not that idiot from 12,000 years ago._

 **Jamie's POV**

"So he remembers none of that?" I say. Earlier Dylan went on about some sort of serial killer. It was scary, he went into such detail about the kills, it was like he was there for them. _This sounds like something straight out of a movie._

"It appears so. But let's let him relax for now. He's probably stressed after yesterday. His face was seen all around Inkopolis. Off the Hook is even inviting him to come to the studio for what he did for Pearl's brother." Marie says.

"Do you think that I can go there with Dylan while he's in disguise and tell them Dylan doesn't want to talk?" I say. _Anything to meet Off the Hook!_

"That might work. But what if Daemond recognizes Dylan's voice?" _How does she see all of these possibilities that I don't see?_

"Well then maybe we can explain Dylan's situation to Off the Hook and tell them to keep a secret!" _That might work! They can keep a secret! Right?_

"I trust Marina to keep it secret, but Pearl might just bring it up to somebody out of nowhere. But at the same time, everybody already speculates that Dylan was a human. So why not." _YES!_

"Great! Let's tell Dylan. That'll help our minds get off…. That." I say. We go down the ladder to see Dylan shaking again. _Oh no._

"Oh hey guys! Winston said I was shaking in my sleep a lot. So I tried recreating it. That's probably why I'm so sore." We sigh in relief. "Why are you guys sighing?"

"When you were sleeping you started shaking a bunch and we weren't sure you were okay, then you woke up. We thought you went back to sleep and something happened." Marie quickly says. How is she so fast with her responses?

"Also Dylan, we're meeting with Off the Hook today!" I say with joy. Dylan however, did not look so happy.

"Jamie no offense… BUT HAVE YOU GONE NUTS? I don't want to appear on TV! Once was already enough!" Dylan says with panic.

"Calm down Dylan. What Jamie MEANT to say, is that we will be meeting with Off the Hook in PRIVATE, to discuss your secret. I trust them to keep a secret." Marie says with her always so calming voice.

"They can keep a secret? Fine. But I have a question Marie." He replies.

"Yeah?"

"This may be kinda weird but… do you do some sort of singing? Your voice always calms me. It makes me feel like going to sleep. It's like when a moth- or in my case, father *sigh* puts you to sleep with a lullaby." He says with a red face.

"Well, actually, I am a singer. Me and my cousin Callie were called the Squid Sisters. We both had our own solos, but we usually sang together." Marie said with a slight sigh at the end.

"Wow. Wait, I just came up with something! I wanna see how your voices sound without the translator. I want you both to say my name in Inkling!" Dylan presses two button at once and takes of the headset. He starts talking in what we assume is the human language.

I shrug, and say Dylan's name. He looks really surprised. Marie smirks and starts saying random words to try and confuse Dylan. Dylan's face of confusion makes me giggle.

Putting the headset back on, Dylan asks "How come the two of you said my name differently. Marie's sounded a lot longer than yours Jamie."

I laugh and say "Because Marie just said random words." _C'mon Dylan hurry up, I wanna meet Pearl and Marina. Although, I am enjoying the fact you seem more… Alive, than yesterday._

"Alright Dylan let's go! I really wanna meet Pearl and Marina! And I'm sure that Daemond is thankful for your help." I say impatiently.

"Fine, Fine…. But only if Marie performs her solo when we get back!" He says like a kid, anxious for his new toy.

"Sure. I don't see why not! But keep in mind, it sounds better when you have the music in the background, so you better have something to play the background on." Marie states.

The three leave for the studio. Dylan is wearing completely different clothes, and a way better disguise. He isn't the only one, as Marie also has a disguise (Agent 2 Clothes). A few people glance at us on our way. I can tell a lot of them have their phones ready, just in case they spot the cool guy they saw on social media. Arriving at the studio they knock on the door.

 **Dylan's POV**

 _Please tell me they can keep a secret._ A man opens the door. He's dressed up in Security Guard attire.

"I recognize you." he says pointing to Jamie. "You were the girl accompanying the boy who kicked ass the other day. And if I'm correct, that must be the boy in disguise right next to you." He next points to Dylan. "But who are you?" He says, looking at Marie. Marie slightly takes off the disguise to show herself to the man. "Ah, Ms. Calamari, all three of you can come right in.

Dylan spots Pearl and Marina sitting next to each other on a couch. Pearl is playing games on her squid shaped phone, while Marina seems to be doing work on a computer. Pearl is this first to look up and notice us.

"Eyo Marina, we have some visitors." Pearl says. Marina looks up from her computer.

"Oh, hello! So ummmm, not to be rude, but who are you?" She says.

"It's me Marie, Marina." Marie says while taking off her disguise. "I came here with my friend Dylan who I'm sure you're familiar with." She nods over to me. _What do you want me to do I- oh._ I take off my disguise. Pearl looks excited while Marina keeps the smile she had before.

"It's you! 'Bout time you came! Dae's been waiting to meet you." Pearl shouts. _Probably to alert "Dae"._ "Well it's nice to meet you! Dylan is your name, right?"

"Yes, my name is Dylan. I came here to clarify things and ask you to keep a secret." I say in a normal voice. Pearl and Marina look surprised. _I can't blame them, since they probably have people who would kill for a chance to meet these two._ _ **Killer**_ _. Huh? There it goes again. Hearing that voice again. Only now…. It kinda sounded like myself._ Before I can think anymore, Marina interrupts my thoughts by speaking.

"What do you mean by secret?" I point to my hair, open my mouth, and point to my eyes and ears. "What? You being human? All of Inkopolis already knew that." _NAAAAAANIIIIIIIIII!? I-Impossible!_

"There has to be somebody who doesn't believe that I'm human!" I say with high hopes.

"Maybe, but after the historians came on, and explained to us about humans, we had a poll to see who believed that Humans were alive,and who didn't. Thousands of Inklings voted and somehow, everybody believed that you were you! It's miraculous! There's no need to keep it secret, when that same thing you want to keep secret, was already not secret!" Marina explains.

"Well, I guess there's no point in not being on the news. I'll gladly do an interview for you guys. I'll explain how I survived!" I say. But out of the corner of my eye, I can see Marie and Jamie exchange worried glances. _What's that about?_ _ **Fate**_ _. I can't take it anymore! That sounds exactly like my voice!_

 **3rd Person POV**

"Ey Daemond, I want you to meet Dylan." Pearl says.

"Is he alright Sis'? His eyes are black now, and he looks really deep in thought. Like he's trying to remember something but can't! He doesn't even seem to notice me." Daemond states with a worried face.

"He's alright, a little bit of Cereal and Mac and Cheese should help. But only if he eats it with a for-" Pearl was about to say fork before Marina spoke up.

In Dylans head something clicks. _Serial. Quiet Life, Killer, Fate, Serial? What do these mean? Wait. Killer Serial. Serial Killer. Quiet Life. Quiet life for a serial killer. life for a serial killer with fate on his side. Serial Killer? What is going on? Is my head making this up!?_

 _ **To be continued,**_

 **I couldn't help but make another chapter! This is just too fun!**

 **You expected updates but it was me! KONO DIO DA!**


	12. Chapter 11: An Encounter

_Well this is embarrassing. I cried on Live TV in front of over a thousand people. I guess that lowered my badass status to a normal person. That's good. But. I need a break. I kinda wanna explore the streets of Inkopolis._

"Hey Dylan are you okay? That was the first time you opened up to us and that was a lot." Marie said with a worried face.

"I'm fine. I feel way better now that that's off my chest. But I could go for a walk around the streets, to get some fresh air." I say truthfully.

"Hey, that's a good idea! Jamie can tour you to popular places! This time, without getting in a fight." Marie says with a giggle. _Wait, is it just me, or did she wink at Jamie?_

"I mean, only if she's okay with touring me. She's already done a lot for me." I say politely. Looking at Jamie, I notice something. _Why is Jamie blushing? You're not clueless Dylan. Let me do the walking here. She clearly likes you. And admit it, you like her as well. You may be right, but I still want you to shut up. You do know this is just you creating this persona in your head right? So when you're telling me to shut up, you're actually telling yourself to shut up. Oh, that means I can just think you away, right? Shit. Aaaaaand that persona is banished to the back of my head._

Jamie speaks, bringing me out of my head. "I-I wouldn't mind. It might actually be pretty fun!"

I could see Marie whisper something to Jamie and she turns bright red. _Well it seems Marie likes teasing her about liking me. I can tell Marie is quite observant. She must have known since yesterday._

"Hey guys, I think I'll go back in and say that I'm perfectly fine and end the news?" I say, trying to make the mood less embarrassing.

"Good idea. Although, Pearl and Marina might still be teary. That was really emotional. People are already posting reactions on Splattube." Maire replies.

Entering the room, I see the camera still on, but tilted so that people can't see Pearl helping Marina stop crying.

"The r-reason I'm crying so m-much pearlie is that when I first came to the surface, it was kind of like that. I left my family and friends, and found myself in a place where I am the only one of my kind. But I made that choice on my own. Dylan was forced into this, due to the mistakes of the rest of his kind." Marina had calmed down and stood up.

"Sorry you had to see Marina like this Dyl', she's never gotten this choked up. Not even for that movie that Judd made called "A Cat's Purpose". I'll admit your story was sad, but it wasn't too bad. But I think it triggered some flashbacks for Marina. You come back to end the show?"

"Yep. So how do you usually end these things?" I say

"Mar' and I usually end on a pose, saying "Don't get cooked, Stay off the Hook"

"Doesn't seem to bad." I turn on the microphone again and tilt the camera back towards us.

"Before we end this, I'd like to say thank you to Pearl and Marina for having me on. It was good getting all that out of my system. Be aware, that if you're ever feeling depressed, try to talk to family and friends. If you have nobody to talk to, I'll try to start a service that pairs you up with somebody else not feeling well. I'm not sure if those can even happen, or how I could start it, but I'm sure somebody could expand on that idea. I'm not completely sure how to do this, but I'll follow Pearl."I say. _Hopefully somebody does expand on it._

"Alright. Until next time… Don't get cooked, Stay off the Hook!" Pearl shouts doing a pose. I also do a pose from an anime I used to watch called JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Stinks that the world ended before Part 5 of it could be animated.

"Well, it was nice meeting with you! I'm going to tour the streets with Jamie. If any scientists happen to visit, tell them I'll be back here tomorrow." I say excitedly, and leave the room.

 **1 HOUR JUMP CUT -**

Jamie has been showing me tons of popular places around Inkopolis. She's shown me places like "Urchin Underpass" and "Blackbelly Skatepark". She even pointed to a place they call "Moray Towers". It's funny how they're all related to some sort of sea creature. I'm enjoying the tour until I hear a voice.

 **Song Request:"Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OST: Another Face, Same Mind" With that song request you already know what's happening… :)**

 _ **There he is. Exploring the city with that girl like a fool. He'll be in my collection soon.**_ _Woah what the hell? Am I imagining this? Did somebody say that? I should tell Jamie. This HAS to be from earlier._ "Hey uhhh Jamie?" I say hesitantly.

"Yes Dylan? Confused on anything?" She responds.

"I ummm, I just heard a voice. I heard the voice say, "There he is. Exploring the city with that girl like a fool." And then it said something about a collection." I claim. _**What in the? I-Is this human able to hear my thoughts? WHAT THE KELP?**_ _There it is again! Wait…. Does this mean? IS THIS GUY NEAR US? Hey, calm down. He just called you a fool, there's no way that he means any bad intent r-right? Right?_ Jamie's face of shock takes me out of my trance.

"I-I-It must be **HIM**!" Jamie takes my hand and we start running. _WHO'S HIM? WHAT DO YOU MEAN JAMIE?_ I don't bother asking, since it would waste my breath. **Oh great. Not only has he got away, but he somehow has the ability to see my thoughts. Wait, is he listening right now? Can he here everybody's thoughts? What is it's ra-** the voice cuts off

 **Stop the music.**

We finally stop running, and Jamie is somehow out of breathe. _I guess Inklings have smaller lungs than humans._ Finally able to speak I ask "Jamie, what's going on? If this is about earlier, which it most likely is, you HAVE to tell me. For you to run away like that...it seems so abnormal."

"Marie and *Pant* I, didn't want to have you remember *She pauses to get some air* didn't want you to remember this morning with how your body started going insane. Winston said that for a while, his technology wasn't able to analyze your thoughts. I didn't even know that Winston could see your thoughts, but the fact that his technology couldn't reach into your head when apparently it worked great before was odd. He told us that it wasn't any sort of technical problems, but… apparently it was because your headset was slowly being pushed off of your head. It was freeky. We saw the mechanisms that hold it on start to expand, as if somebody had pressed a button. Winston tried to stop the mechanisms, but for some reason it wouldn't stop. The headset fell off, but I caught it and put it on the table" She says.

 _Jesus that's a lot to understand at once. Recap. My body throws a fit, Winston can read my mind! But it probably relates to the headset which must be why it didn't work when it was coming off. How in the world was it coming off? And why was my body going insane?_

 **New song:"JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OST - The Fate Which Still Remains" This end segment is short, but I want you to play this track once Chapter 12 comes out.**

"Now to get onto the reason why your body threw a fit." Jamie says with a serious and scared expression.

"Did somebody attack me?!' I shout. _Whatever happened had to be bad, for them to hide this from me._ " Nevermind,I don't think that happened, since my body seems perfectly fine. But what did happen.?"

"Well, according to Winston, it began when you first woke up…."

 **While Jamie is explaining what happened, tune in to my other story "Missing" to find out what's happening with Joseph. "Missing" is highly influential to the plot, so I recommend reading it. And that's the end of this chapter, sorry if I'm super slow. Like I said before, school is a pain in the woomy. Seeya next time!** _Eventually._


	13. Chapter 12: Who is this kid?

**It's been a minute since they stopped running.**

 **Jamie explained the basic gist of the situation.**

"And that's the smallest bit of it, we need to get back to Marie!" Jamie finishes.

 _Th-There's a murderer? And I was able to somehow know about everything he's done?! There has to be more to this, but she's right, we need to get back to Marie. As much as I like Jamie, I believe Marie can give a better explanation than she did. But she's seems really stressed about it. I can tell this isn't good._

"Hey Jamie? I know this is serious, but I don't know how serious. On my crazed rant, did I ever mention a body count? How many people did this guy kill?" I ask. Jamie's face visibly goes to a scared expression. _Oh god. I think I struck a nerve. T-The body count c-can't be, it can't be that big can it? By then, somebody would have noticed right? Right!?_

"Y-Yes. Y-you d-d-d-did Dylan. I-I-I-I. I can't. I can't say it. It, It hurts just to try to utter the number. He k-killed, he k-killed according to y-you." Jamie's breathing increases, and her eyes get glassy. _Oh god this is terrible. I hate seeing somebody like this. Shit Dylan think of something! Think of something to comfort her!_ Without even thinking, I pull Jamie into a hug. _Hold up. WAIT WHY AM I HUGGING HER? Calm down Dylan you're not a_ _Third Grader. You're hugging a girl who cares? I care, I like her that's why! So? Like I said it's just a hug. You have more pressing matters at the moment alright? Now pay attention to the person you're comforting._

Jamie surprisingly hugged back, and is crying into my shoulder. She calms down enough to speak a few words. "He's k-killed over a hundred people." She sobs out to me before putting her head on my shoulder again.

 _OVER A HUNDRED!? No. No that has to be wrong. Not matter what though, with a count like that…. I'LL MAKE THAT BASTARD PAY! And how are you gonna do that? Clearly if he's been unnoticed he's skilled. He also must be very careful if he's stayed hidden for such a large amount of killings. Ugh, why do I always have to be right. I should probably start going back. Wait a minute. I hear something. It sounds like somebody's running towards us._

"Jamie, I hear running, prepare yourself just in case it's the guy." I say trying to sound cool, but it end up just seeming paranoid. I can finally seen the source of the running, and it looks like a kid around my age. He finally slows down, and looks out of breath. Jamie's head is still on my shoulder, and can feel her slightly shaking. I start to slowly turn red, realizing that it looks like we're a couple. _C'mon Dylan, she needs you right now. Besides, you know you like h-_

"*Pant* Phew, finally caught up with you." The boy says, snapping me out of my thoughts. He looks at Jamie and speaks again. "Uhhhh, did I come at a bad time?" He says while scratching the back of his head.

"I ummmm, no. You came at a normal time." I awkwardly say. I try to subtly tap Jamie on the shoulder and then I realize. _She fell asleep on my shoulder. I can't imagine my shoulder being that comfy. Perhaps it's the bones. Wait she fell asleep on my shoulder?_ My skin turns blood red, and a certain part of my body starts feeling something. _Please God why, not now, of all times, PLEASE NOT NOW! Think of something Dylan! Your Grandma, a moldy piece of cheese, the fact that there is a serial killer on the loose with over a hundred murders._ The last one did the trick.

"Well I uhhh. I'll just ignore that. So you're the Human from TV right?" The boy says. _Dylan, wake her up, imagine is somebody takes a photo of this, and puts it on whatever social media they have. I don't think I would like that very much._ I try to shake Jamie awake while talking to the boy.

"Yeah, what's your name? And why were you out of breath?" I ask. Jamie starts to stir a bit.

"My name's Joseph! I was running to try to catch up with you after you ran away. And ummm, this may sound weird, and I may be crazy, but I could swear I heard your thoughts." He says. _Ah Joseph. Wait what. He can hear my thoughts? What type of drug is he on? Idiot did you forget about earlier? You know, the fact that you could HEAR THAT GUY'S THOUGHTS? Or no, were you too busy gawking about how a girl is touching you. Speaking of which, she's awake._

 **Jamie's POV**

 _Ugh. I can't believe I cried like that. It wouldn't be that hard to say. Wait. Why do I feel so warm? It's like I'm petting Judd. And how come my head is lying on something hard?_ I open my eyes and lift up my head to see… Dylan? _Wait. Did I fall asleep on his shoulder? Judging by the red on his face I did. I DID?_ I turn bright red, just like Dylan. I jump up off of his shoulder and hit something. Or I guess more of a somebody.

"Ooof. Ow, now my back hurts." I hear somebody behind me say. I turn around to see an average looking boy on the ground. _Who's this guy? I should apologize anyways._

"Sorry. I umm, I was just a bit ummmm, surprised when I woke up." I say. I can't see Dylan, but I get the feeling he feels very awkward. I turn around to talk to him. "So what happened?"

Seeing that I'm talking to him, he answers. "*Ahem* Well first off, that there is Joseph. I just met him as I woke you up. Don't worry, you were out for less than a minute. Now like I was saying, Joseph here decides to tell me off the bat that he can hear my thoughts. Or, well, could. Back there he could at least."

"Dylan can you slow down for a second. First off, we should probably go somewhere, and talk while we walk. Second of all… WHAT?" _I understood how Dylan might be able to have some sort of telepathy. I mean, he was in a chamber for 12,000 years! There's no way there wouldn't be some sort of side effect from that, but this kid looks like a normal Inkling! Unless somehow, this isn't connected to the mind._

"Yeah I know, I have no clue why I'm only able to hear Dylan's thoughts, I haven't even explained to him what I heard! So in summary, you haven't missed much. And I hope this isn't weird for me asking since you guys barely know me, but are you two a thing?" He asks.

 **Dylan's POV**

 _Alright this Joseph kid is weird. First, you don't need to personally know somebody to ask if they're dating somebody. Also, WHY IS FOCUSING ON THAT WHEN HE IS ABLE TO HEAR MY THOUGHTS?_ I reply "No, we're just friends, I literally just met her yesterday. I'm not joking. Also, let's get to a more secluded spot like Jamie said. Not a fan about talking about serious stuff in public." _I'd also like to clear some things up with Jamie._

"Oh uh, right. I'll start going on about me more since everybody who watched the news earlier knows who you are. Anyways, like I said, my name is Joseph, and I'm 16." _Huh. I would have thought he was younger by the way he acted._ "I don't really have any friends, so I usually go Solo in Turf and Ranked. Maybe you guys could be on my team! Oh wait. I don't think Dylan is able to play since he's a Human." _God this kid is gonna be the talkative type isn't he._ "And sorry to be a downer, but recently my parents disappeared. I'm not sure how, not even the Police knows how. So I got to thinking a bit while I was running after you. I was thinking, Hey, maybe Humans had really cool tech that could help solve mysteries! Sooooo, do you?" _How can anybody still have a smile after talking about how their parents disappeared? Maybe this kid is putting up a front like I was._

"No. The most I have is my AI Winston, and the Chamber I was stored in. Plus, I only have a little bit of experience with building machines. Sorry to disappoint." I kindly reply. We've almost reached the entrance to Octo-Canyon. "By the way, can you keep a secret?"

"Absolutely! What's the secret?" He says like a 1st grader. _Jeez this kid is starting to get annoying. But I do kinda feel bad for him with the whole missing parents thing._

Jamie speaks up. "The secret is right over there." she says pointing to the sewer grate. "When the great zapfish disappeared a month ago, I started working as an Agent to retrieve it as well as it's smaller counterparts." _So that's why Maire keeps calling her Agent 4. But who are 1, 2, and 3? Who's the leader?_ "I was recruited by Marie from the squid sisters. I somehow didn't know of her beforehand, so it was a surprise later seeing how famous she was. But saving the zapfish wasn't our only objective. Marie had thought that her cousin Callie was captured by the Octarian Leader, DJ Octavio. Later on, we figured out he wasn't the reason she was gone. Marie started to worry about what happened to Callie, so to make her feel better, I monitor the Octarian activity. Despite us having their leader, they still can occasionally try to attack. I had began the routine a week ago, until yesterday, when Dylan appeared." She finishes with. _Ugh, my brain hurts from all that._

"Wow that's a beakfull. You should really slow down ummm…. What's your name?" _I SAID HER NAME A MINUTE AGO, HOW COULD HE FORGET SO EASY?_

"Her name is Jamie. She's the same age as us." I answer. _You forgot the part where you say the you would like to get behind those Ink walls. Shuddup._ We walk him over to the sewer entrance. He lifts up the grate and looks inside.

"Nope. Not going in there. Not after watching that movie with the clown. There's no way I'm going i- WOAH WOAH WOAH." Joseph falls in face first because of a slight kick from Jamie. I look over at her with a confused face.

"What? He was teasing us about liking each other." She says with an expression of pride.

"Fair enough." _Wait, does that mean she likes me?_

 _ **End.**_

 _ **Sorry if this chapter is bad. Like I said before, writer's block is one hell of a drug. I tried my best, but school is always a nag, so I'm left really tired. Stay Fresh, and see you next time.**_

 _ **SPONSORED BY: [NGYES UNITED TODAY]**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Heyo. Just before we start, I'm gonna ditch the titles and just put the chapter number. It's hard making titles now when the chapter is so diverse. Let's jump right in. Jamie has just finished explaining the history of the Squidbeak Splatoon, excluding the Octo Expansion, since that is about to happen in-universe.**

"Aaaaaaand that's what the Squidbeak Splatoon is." Jamie concludes. _Wow. So that's why she's called Agent 4. She gave me a quick summary earlier, but in depth, that's really neat. But at the same time, is war really needed?_ "Oh yeah! And we captured their leader in a snowglobe.

"WHAT? Where is he? I didn't see him yesterday, or even now!" I exclaim. Joseph looks as shocked as me. But at the same time… _How come it looks like he always has a goofy smile? Jeez, I've seen some happy people, but he has no reason! His parents have gone missing! There's no way this isn't an act. But back to the king. I wonder where they keep him._

"Yup. Because we hid him! According to Marie, Octarians broke the DJ out of his snowglobe when she was asleep. So this time, we keep him somewhere secret." She answers.

"Wow! Can we see him!" Joseph says like a kid about to go to a candy shop.

"Not to be a disappoint Joseph, but I'm only gonna show Dylan. Marie wouldn't like it if I took a random person she hasn't even met to meet the leader of the Octarian race. Plus, maybe Dylan can persuade him to stop hating Inklings, by telling him of his race's mistakes."

"Awww Man." Joseph wines. _Is this kid really 16?_

"Alright Dylan, follow me."

"You sure you two aren't just going in there too makeout?"

Jamie turns bright red while my face doesn't change in the slightest. "Alright buddy, that's enough of your antics, they're starting to annoy me." Joseph looks really surprised all of a sudden.

"Hey Dylan, I think I just heard your thoughts!" He shouts.

"Really? What did you hear?" I say. _Wait a minute, didn't he say he can only hear my thoughts when that Serial Killer is involved. Oh no, did I set myself up?_

"I heard you thinking" He puts on a voice that sounds like me. "If only what Joseph said would happen! I hope that's why we're go-" Joseph doesn't have a chance to finish before Jamie yanks me inside the cabin. She's still bright red.

"L-L-Let's just forget about that." She stammers out.

"What, it's not like he was close to what you were thinking. Or maaaaayyyybbbbbeeee….." I flirt. This surprising got a giggle out of her. _Good to see that she can take a joke. But is it really a joke though ;)? Ugh. Sometimes this style of thinking gets hard. It gives me the advantage in a situation, as I can have multiple perspectives on what to do, but when I'm just trying to relax, it really bothers me. And it's not like I INTENTIONALLY created it._

 **(Author's note:I figured I'd clear this up, but Dylan does have a minor case of MPD. A.K.A Multiple Personality Disorder. He chooses to use it to his advantage, rather than try to suppress it. Back to the chapter!)**

"Well he can technically hear your thoughts, and maybe he was bluffing about only being to hear them for a bit, and what he said was actually true." Jamie says with a giggle. I start actually realizing how cute Jamie is. Marie has that general elegance, but Jamie just has a down to Earth cuteness. Her hairstyle is different from before as well. Instead of two long orange tentacles, it's four short tentacles that are pink, and better match with her purple eyes. Her smile makes me feel fuzzy, and makes me just want to give her a big hug. "Oh, Did I get you there? You seem to be in a deep thought."

"I was just thinking about how we shouldn't keep Joseph waiting long, and just see the DJ." I say, returning to my normal formal state.

"You're right. Joseph is kinda like a little kid. And little kids don't like waiting. So let's go!" She says. Jamie takes me down a staircase into the basement of the cottage. There's some old chairs, a bookshelf, an old couch, and some antique candles. But then I spot a passcode on the wall. Every button makes a different toon, and combined they make a catchy beginning to what I can assume to be a song by Marie and her cousin Callie. The bookcase slides to the side, revealing a wood door. She opens the door, and surprisingly it's a nicely decorated room. _Huh, I thought the room where you keep a prisoner would be a lot worse. Then again, he's trapped in a snowglobe. What could be more humiliating than that._

Speaking of the snowglobe, I see it. But there's something off. After Jamie turns on the lights, I can see the snowglobe…. Is cracked!? Out of the corner of my eye, I see something move a bit. I turn to face a giant octopus looking thing flying straight towards my face. Instinctually, I punch the thing straight in the face. Just like the Inklings from before, the thing flies into the wall.

"OCTAVIO! HE BROKE OUT!" Jamie shouts. "NOT THIS TIME YOU INKBAG. THIS TIME, YOU ARE GONNA STAY IN THERE!" I can hear Octavio groaning from either the punch, the impact, or both.

"OWWWWW. Ugggghhhh. Put me in there, anything to avoid that again." The DJ says.

"Alright Jamie I'll handle this. He can't really hurt me for obvious reason." I say while walking towards the octopus. I pick him up by a tentacle, a drop the thing in the snow globe through the hole he made. "Now listen up DJ. I have a problem with you, and you are gonna fix it."

"What do you want you Inkling punk?" He says annoyed.

"Well first off, I'm not an Inkling. Nor am I any other sort of race you can think of off the bat. I am a Human. Y'know, your PREDECESSORES.

"Hahaha. Why would I believe that? Those idiotic creatures died a long time ago." He cackles.

"Listen up you oversized Octopus. You see this on my head? This is hair, unlike your tentacles. And do you also see the missing of black around my eyes? I am a human, you war motivated asshole. You are gonna stop waging war against the Inklings just because of a land feud that happened over ONE HUNDRED years ago. I'm done with seeing the suffering of war! MY species fucking died because of it! AND IF YOU DON'T STOP WAGING A WAR OVER ENERGY OF ALL THINGS, I'LL MAKE SURE TO BASH YOUR SQUISHY FACE IN!" I shout. I walk out of the room and sit on one of the old chairs. _Calm down Dylan, you sent the message. Maybe you can help with this problem, and introduce Wind Turbines, Solar Generators, and other energy sources. And if land is an issue, that get people to start making artificial land. And what's to say that there isn't just other land masses?_

"Woah. You seem deep in thought." I look over to see Joseph. _Of course he couldn't wait. Ugh, that doesn't matter. If he's gonna help us find this serial killer, it would be better to have him more involved._ "I came in here after I heard yelling. Also cuz I was bored."

"I just lost my cool, nothing much. Octavio broke out, but I disabled him for a bit. And by that, I mean that he jumped at me and I socked him. You can go in there and help Jamie out while I calm down."

"Cool. Don't worry by the way, I won't steal Jamie from you." He winks at me.

"Hah. You couldn't if you tried." I realize my mistake. "Not that I like her in that way." After that he hits me with the slyest look on the planet before walking in the room.

 **I'm gonna end the chapter here. I'm sorry that updates take so long, and when they do come out, they're short. It's just that school will forever be a pain. But hey, education is important.** _ **Even when it feels that half the stuff we're doing we did last year.**_ **Seeya!**


	15. On hold til summer

**I haven't uploaded in months, and I'm working on something else. Will be back in summer.**


End file.
